


Mistakes

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [151]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Eliot and Parker are surprising their boyfriend with a romantic bubble bath, but Eliot's pretty sure this tub wasn't built for three.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Sharing A Bath/Swim from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164996500975/parker-x-eliot-x-hardison-30)

Eliot eyed the bubble-filled tub dubiously. “We’re not going to fit.”  


Parker swatted his shoulder. “That’s quitter talk. We can totally fit.”  


Eliot jabbed his finger at the tub. “Parker, _Hardison_ couldn’t fit in that. By _himself_. What the hell makes you think all three of us can?”  


Parker grinned. “Determination! Also, I’ve gotten really good at Tetris.”

Eliot rubbed the bridge of his nose. Just what they needed, Parker getting into video games. “Trying to slot ourselves into this doesn’t exactly scream happy sexy fun times.”

“But you heard Hardison!” Parker said. “This is what he wants for his birthday. Bubble bath and candles and rose petals and—” 

“I _know_ , Parker.”  


Hell, that was why Eliot was going along with this damned ridiculous idea at all, because if their boyfriend wanted a stupidly romantic night in for his birthday, then by God, he and Parker were going to give it to him.  


Even if it somehow involved squeezing into a tub that hadn’t been meant to hold one person, let alone three.  


“Hey, where are my two favorite criminals—oh!” Hardison popped his head around the door frame. “What are y’all doing—is that a bubble bath?”  


Parker yanked off her shirt and threw it across the small bathroom. It hit the wall and slid behind the toilet. “Happy birthday! We got you a bubble bath.”

Eliot buried his face in his hands. This was his life. These were his choices.

“You got me a bubble bath?” Hardison looked at the tub, then at Parker, then at Eliot, and Eliot swore he could _see_ when the light bulb clicked on. “Aw, y’all were going to do all that romantic shit I asked for, weren’t you?”  


“Yes,” Parker said.

“ _No_ ,” Eliot said.  


But Hardison was grinning from ear to ear. “That is so sweet. I mean, you know I got a place downtown with a Jacuzzi tub that can fit, like, six people, right? But since y’all went to so much trouble with this one, I mean—”  


“No,” Eliot cut him off. “Parker, get your damn shirt on and grab the rose petals. We’re going to the Jacuzzi tub downtown.” 

“Aw, but Eliot, this tub is right _here_ ,” Hardison said. “We can fit.”  


“We _can’t fit_.”

“We can totally fit!” Parker shouted.  


Thirty seconds later, Eliot had someone’s foot in his kidney, a faucet jabbing his shoulder blade, and his clothes were soaked.  


He glared at Parker and Hardison and waited.  


Hardison grunted, and water sloshed over the edge of the tub. “This may, possibly— _possibly_ —have been a, uh…”  


“Mistake?” Eliot supplied.  


“Not a _mistake_ , exactly,” Hardison said, “but something along the _lines_ of a mistake.”  


Eliot rolled his eyes. “So, a mistake.”  


“Jacuzzi tub?” Parker asked hopefully.  


“Jacuzzi tub,” Eliot said.

“ _Definitely_ ,” Hardison said.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
